Potter-Lock Please
by Roxi2Star
Summary: Random Potterlock oneshots all set in the same Universe ranging from book 1 to book 5.
1. The Petrified

**I'm in a very PotterLock mood. So I think this is going to be a bunch of one shots for a potterlock AU I'm working on (Not related to the last one I posted. Totally different) I'm going to file this under complete just in case I decide to you... Never update this. It's just short one shots and such, headcanons and other random ideas. I hope you enjoy this nonetheless because I did put alot into this. I should probably make a few things clear first. **

_**BEFORE YOU READ: **_**Sherlock is a Slytherin, and John is a Gryffindor. They are 2 years older than Harry. They're in the same year as Fred and George. John is in their dorm room. Mycroft, when he was at school was a Ravenclaw, he was a 6th year when Sherlock came to school, so he left the year before Harry came. Lestrade was a year younger than Mycroft and was in Hufflepuff. Molly is in Hufflepuff and is two years younger than John and Sherlock so she's in Harry's year. Sally is a Gryffindor in their year while Anderson is a Ravenclaw. Moriarty (Slytherin) and his boys are the same year as Sherlock and John (and by default Sally, Anderson, Mike (Stamford. Didn't mention him yet? Hufflepuff) And Fred and George.) **

**Not too complicated right? If you're still confused say so in a review and I'll try and straighten you out. And to make things even easier I'll be sure to mention what book it takes place in, and restate their years and houses when they appear in the chapter. **

**In this chapter:**

**Chamber of Secrets: Sherlock Holmes (4th year) Slytherin. John Watson (4th year) Gryffindor**

Sherlock stayed next to the bed, looking down. He felt numb. He promised John he wouldn't let this happen to him. But Sherlock had fallen victim to his body and had dozed off... Ever since this killer came out and started hunting Muggle borns Sherlock vowed to keep watch over John. And for a while he did a good job of it. He stayed in the Gryffindor common room all night and stood watch. He refused to leave John's side unless he had too. And when he had too he made sure someone who wasn't a muggle born was with John.

When it happened Sherlock hadn't slept in over a week. He'd managed to get an hour or two in between classes when John was with his other friends (Sherlock was there too of course but he was asleep, or dozing). But this week not so much luck. John and Sherlock were studying in the library, and John somehow got him to put his head down for a bit and take a rest. His argument was that they were in a crowded Library, and that no one would attack him there.

"_Sherlock, stop being an idiot and sleep a bit." John said with a small pout forming on his lips. Sherlock thought for a brief moment that John looked like a small child. It was cute. but he banished the thought from his head. _

"_No..." He said stifling a yawn. "Not tired." John glared at him. _

"_Come on Sherlock... One of these days you're going to fall over and pass out. Please sleep? Just a little nap. For me?" John said_

"_Fine. Wake me up in 10 minutes." Sherlock grumbled putting his head down. _

"_Promise. 10 minutes." John said with a smile. And then Sherlock fell asleep. _

But he was not to be woken for almost 2 hours. John had simply let him sleep, knowing his friend needed it. John didn't notice as the Library slowly emptied aside form a bushy hair 2nd year whose nose was buried a book.

When Sherlock awoke it was to the noise of Madam Pence's scream of horror. There not 5 feet from Sherlock was John and a girl looking into a mirror in the girl's hand. Both of them were petrified. Needless to say Sherlock was, in a word; upset. John had been hurt on _his _watch. He had fallen asleep when he was protecting John.

So now here he was staring down at John's frozen face as he lay motionless in the hospital wing bed. Sherlock felt numb. This was his fault. he could have stopped this... So he'd find whoever did this and stop them. He gave John another look and deduced there was no trace of whatever did this to him. He turned his attention to the girl. She had a mirror in one hand and her other was balled into a tight fist. Sherlock felt around it and to his surprise there was a ball of crumpled paper. He pulled it out and unfolded it. He quickly read it over and smirked.

"Oh... She was clever. Very clever." He turned to John. "Cleverer than you anyway. So the monster's a Baskilus? Sounds like I need a parseltongue." And with that he promptly left the room.

**So yep. Sherlock figured it out. So he went with Harry, Ron and Lockhart into the Chamber. As for what he did in the Chamber that's for another day. Hope you enjoyed that. **


	2. The Champion

**Hey guuuuys~ So to totally go in the opposite direction of the other one, this one is waaay in the future. The only background info that you need for this to be ok, is that Sherlock has an early birthday. (in my head anyway) it's October 4th. So that means he'll be 17 for most of his 6th year. And guess what happens in his 6th year? Fun things. (Also, I had to make Sherlock older than John. It just needed to be that way for this to work) **

**In this Chapter:**

**Goblet of Fire: Sherlock Holmes (6th year) Slytherin. John Watson (6th year) Gryffindor**

Sherlock sat down next to John for the Halloween feast. John was grinning in his seat. Sherlock was a tad bit excited himself although he wouldn't say so. It was the night where they would find out who the School Champions were. And Sherlock had entered. He didn't really want to in the first place, but John convinced him he should. How could he not now that he thought about it.

Three tasks that tested his mind, body and magical skill? It was a one way ticket from boredom. He was in luck too. His 17th birthday was about 3 weeks before the entering began, making him just old enough to compete.

"Do you think you'll make it?" John asked. John had wanted to enter as well, but his birthday wasn't until later that year.

"Not sure..." Sherlock said slowly staring up at the stone Goblet.

"I hope you do. It'll be really cool!" John said happily. "You or Angelina."

The entire Great Hall seemed to buzz with excitement, as the Halloween Feast seemed to drag on a lot longer than normal. Then finally Dumbledore spoke:

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision." He said "I estimate that it will require one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them to please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table and go through into the next chamber" He indicated the door behind the staff table "where they will be receiving their first instructions." He took out his wand and gave a flick. All at once the candles other than those in pumpkins went out. The goblet of fire shone brightly in the semi darkness.

"Any second..." Lee Jordan whispered a few seats up from Sherlock and John.

The next moment the goblet's fire suddenly turned red, and sparks shot out along with a small piece of paper. Everyone in the hall gasped, and John suddenly took a hold of Sherlock's sleeve. Dumbledore caught the paper and brought it up to light to read it.

"The champion for Durmstrang," He read aloud "will be Viktor Krum."

"No surprises there!" yelled Ron Weasley from down the table. Krum slowly got up and walked up to the table. His headmaster congratulated him, and he walked into the next room. The clapping that had erupted when he was called slowly died down, and everyone was focused on the goblet again. A second piece of paper flew out when it lit up red and Dumbledore caught it.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," He read "is Fleur Delacour!"

"It's her Ron!" Harry shouted as the girl who looked like a veela got up and head past the table into the chamber. This time when she went the entire Hall went silent. Tension was rising high now... Hogwarts was next. Sherlock mentally ran over who he was against. That slug kid from his house. A waste of brain. Angelina Johnson? Perhaps she could, she's smart enough to be well. Others weren't even worth thinking about. Oh and _Digory. _He's a pretty one but... He won't go far. The goblet lit up again in red sparks. John moved his hand to hold Sherlocks'. John was completely still. Dumbledore caught the paper and brought it up to the light to read.

"The Hogwarts champion," he said slowly taking a pause "is Sherlock Holmes."

John turned to look at him with a wide grin on his face and then everything froze for a moment. Sherlock was the champion? Him? Oh yes. That sounded fun. And gosh, John looked pretty in the dim light. Did he always look that pretty? Why is Sherlock wondering about how pretty John looked when he was just named the Hogwarts champion? Sherlock's eyes did a quite intake of the room. Very little disappointment from his peers. Perhaps a tad of it from the other Triwizard hopefuls. But for the most part people seemed behind him. When did he become liked? Perhaps a thought to deduce later.

It was less than a second as all this whizzed through his head. He stood up and walked up to the staff table. He passed Dumbledore who congratulated him. He walked right into the chamber.

**So. I saved a life by doing this. Pretty boy Cedric doesn't die guys. So yeah. These are just going to jump around to particularly awesome moments in my Potterlock Timeline. Have a great day! **

**Also, do you wanna guess how many times I typed 'Gobelt" instead of "Goblet" while writting this? A lot. **


	3. The Potion's Master

**Sup guys? I really hope the skipping around doesn't really bother anyone. If so... I'd just like to say that's a shame. I figured this was better than me just kind of starting a story and just kind of... Forgetting it. I tend to do that when I get to a hard part. This way it's just the best bits, and it's in an interesting format. Right? Anywho. **

**In this chapter: **

**The Prisoner of Azkaban: Sherlock Holmes (5th year) Slytherin. **

Severus Snape sat at his desk in his classroom looking over a particularly bad essay. He marked the essay silently, the only noise in the room was the clicking of jars and glasses as they hit each other or a cauldron. Snape sniffed the air, as a strange smell hit his nostrils. He looked up. The room was slowly filling with purple fog pouring out of a cauldron in the middle of the room. The only person in the room was a young teen bent over said cauldron. He was quickly writing down notes and looking back into the fog.

"Mr. Holmes." Snape said "Did you happen to add doxie blood to a potion containing skin of boomslang?" His annoyance was not hidden at all.

"Yep." Sherlock said smirking.

"Why?" Snape asked

"I wanted to see what would happen if I did." He said then picked up a small bottle. "And now I'll see what happens when you add goat silva." He said pouring the entire bottle into the cauldron. Suddenly the smoke stopped. Snape and Sherlock looked at each other for a moment and waited for something to happen. Nothing did. "Lame. I was hoping for a-" Sherlock started but was interrupted by the potion exploding in his face and on the ceiling.

Snape merely sat there, with a smirk on his face. If that had been anyone else he would have taken off several house points and given them a month of detention. But this was Sherlock. And Snape enjoyed his company. He wasn't a total idiot and gave Snape a laugh here and there. Not to mention he didn't strut like a certain 3rd year he knew. No, no Snape liked Sherlock, and perhaps he liked him so much because he reminded Snape of a younger version of himself.

"You're going to be cleaning that." Snape said going back to his work. Sherlock pulled out his wand and started to clean the rest of the potion. After a few minutes of silence Sherlock spoke again.

"Professor." Sherlock said. "There's a burn mark on the ceiling that I can't get off."

"Idiot..." Snape muttered getting out his wand and going to inspect the burn. It was a perfect circle burned onto the stone. He waved his wand slowly, but nothing happened. He tried it again, still nothing. Snape waved his wand several times, slowly getting faster and more agitated. He tried a different spell. Still nothing. "Of course..."He drawed "_You _would make a permanent burn."

Sherlock only grinned.


	4. The Portkey

**In this chapter: **

**Goblet of Fire. Sherlock Holmes (6th Year) Slytherin**

Sherlock hurried down the maze aisle, and took a sharp left. He was close. He could feel it. He let his wand point the way for him and took another left. And there glowing about 20 yards away was the cup. He grinned and started down the path towards it. But then a large sider suddenly came out of nowhere. Sherlock fell back, and pointed his wand at it. But someone from behind already cast a spell at it. Sherlock turned only to see Harry running up to him.

"Thanks. But I could have taken it." Sherlock said. Harry shot him a small glare.

"Sure..." Harry said. They stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"Are we even then? You told me about the dragons, I told you about the Mermaids. I saved you earlier and you just 'saved' me?" Sherlocked asked.

"

Yeah. I guess." Harry said. "So take the cup I guess." Harry said taking a step back. Sherlock raised a brow. Harry never stopped surprising him.

"Well... That's interesting." He said looking away.

"What?" Harry asked, looking up at him.

"I'm feeling... Never mind. You take it. I was in it for the game. And knowing I got here first is enough. You take it. I've got money to spare, and eternal glory doesn't sound like my thing." Sherlock said

"I don't need it. The money or the glory."

"You've already got both." Sherlock said.

"Yeah. Well both of them just kind of happened." He said.

"We're the only ones left correct?" Sherlock asked. "Krum and Fleur are both out."

"Let's take it together." Harry said suddenly. "Still a Hogwarts win. Split the money and the glory." Sherlock thought for a moment and smirked.

"Sounds fun." Sherlock said and together they walked up to the cup, and at once they grabbed it together.

There was a sudden rush of air, and they were both picked up from the spot, and were transported. They landed on the soft ground with a _thud._ Sherlock looked up and checked around. Graveyard. Sherlock looked back at Harry who was just getting up.;

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"A graveyard." Sherlock said his wand at the ready.

"Is it part of the task?" Harry asked.

"No... No they wouldn't do this..." But Sherlock sounded unsure. Then there were sounds of people coming. Men and woman in dark cloaks and masks came out of the fog. Harry and Sherlock jumped to the ready. Then a high, cold voice said:

"Kill the spare!"

Harry and Sherlock ran to duck.

There was a flash of green light.

And Sherlock laid unmoving on the ground.


	5. The Grave Yard

**Here you go. **

**In this Chapter: **

**Goblet of Fire: Sherlock Holmes (6th Year) Slytherin. **

Sherlock dropped to the ground. The spell had nearly hit him. How in the world it missed he will never know. What he did know is that if he moved so much as an inch he really would be killed. And he couldn't have that, now could he? Sherlock kept his eyes closed, and stayed still. He knew he couldn't move. Even as he heard Voldemort come back to life. Not when he told his story to his death eaters. Not when he told countless names Sherlock had stowed into his mind palace for later. Not when he confessed to the murder of Bertha Jorkins. Not even when he tortured Harry. No, Sherlock laid where he was, and still. Moving would just be stupid.

"Now untie him, Wormtail and give him back his wand." Voldemort hissed. Sherlock heard Harry being untied from the tomb stone. Sherlock managed to move slowly as to see what was happening. No one noticed. "You have been taught how to duel, Harry Potter?" Said Voldemort softly, his eyes burning red in the low light. Sherlock watched, the fog covering his eyes. "We bow to each other, Harry" Voldemort bent a little, but kept his face up. "Come, the niceties must be observed... Dumbledore would like you to show your manners... Bow to death, Harry..."

All of the death eaters were laughing. Voldemort was giving Harry a twisted grin. But Harry did not bow to him. Sherlock felt a surge of pride. Odd, that would be something to consider later.

"I said, _bow._" Voldemort said forcing Harry to bow with his wand. The death eaters laughed harder. "Very good," He said letting Harry up. "And now you face me, like a man... straight-backed and proud, the way your father died... And now, we duel."

Voldemort raised his wand and used the Cruciatus Curse again. He smiled evilly as Harry screamed in pain. Sherlock had to control himself to

not move and help.

"A little break," Said Voldemort. "a little pause... That hurt, didn't it, Harry? You don't want me to do that again, do you?" Once again Harry did nothing. "I asked you whether you want me to do that again, Answer me! _Imperio!_" Sherlock watched as Harry stayed still. Minutes ticked by and Harry did nothing. Then suddenly;

"I WON'T!" Harry yelled.

"You won't?" Voldemort asked quietly. "You won't say no?" He laughed. "Harry obedience is a virtue I need to teach you before you die... Perhaps a another dose of pain?" He raised his wand but this time Harry ran. He ran behind the head stone that he had been tied to. "We are not playing hide-and-seek, Harry. Come out to die. It will be quick."

"_Expelliarmus!" _Harry yelled as he came out from behind the tombstone.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _Voldemort yelled at the same moment. Two jets of light burst from their wands and met in the middle. After a few seconds both jets turned gold. Sherlock watched in awe as both Harry and Voldemort were raised from the ground, a gold dome forming over them. Then the jet of light broke into dozens of them, forming a spider web around them.

Sherlock lifted his head slowly. No one was watching gold light danced around Harry and Voldemort. Harry had to re grip his wand a few times, but over all held his own. It was a beautiful sight. The two looked in the golden dome.

"DO NOTHING!" Voldemort yelled to his Death Eaters.

Then an old man, formed of smoke came from the light. His figure began to slide around the dome. He spoke softly.

"So he was a real wizard then?" He asked his eyes on Voldemort. "Killed me this one did. You fight him boy." But already another person was coming from the light. Followed by two more. The last two Sherlock realised must have been Harry's parents. They spoke to Harry.

"Your father's coming..." His mother said. "Hold on for your father... It will be alright... hold on..." And Harry's father came. It was amazing how much Harry looked like him. Sherlock thought now standing up.

"When the connection is broken, we will linger for only a moment... You must get the portkey and go back to Hogwarts. Do you understand Harry?" His father asked.

"Harry! When you break it run, I'll hold them off!" Sherlock shouted making his presence known. Voldemort looked down at Sherlock with anger and fear. "Tell them to find me in Hogsmeade. I'll Apparate there. If I can. Hurry!"

"Do it now Harry!" Harry broke the connection.

"Stun him and kill the other!" Voldemort yelled.

Harry ran past Sherlock. Sherlock gave a quick wave of his wand, and his power was unleashed. A wave of silver washed over the Death Eaters pushing them back. Another quick wave and Sherlock sent the flying away. He turned over his shoulder, as Harry vanished with the portkey. Sherlock smiled sadly.

He never learned how to Apparate.

* * *

Very well anyway. He let himself fall into darkness. He felt as though he was being forced through a rubber tube, before he landed on a hard road. He laughed, looking around. Hogsmeade. Then he felt a stabbing pain in his arm. No wonder, he was missing a large chunk of it.

Damn. He splitched himself.

All he could do was lie in his own blood that started to pool around him and wait either for death or help.

**Hope I didn't scare you. Thought about making this three chapters buuut. Nah. **


	6. The Aftermath

**In this Chapter**

**Deathly Hollows: Um... Everyone. I'm not doing the thing, it'll take too long. IT'S AFTER THE BATTLE. DOESN'T MATTER ANYWAY. SHERLOCK AND JOHN ARE THE MAIN FOCUS. **

Sherlock walked along the side of the room surveying the happy faces of the surviving. It was bittersweet. Some were chatting happily about the righteous moments of the battle (Like Neville who was talking Luna, using lots of motions that looked like drawing a sword) , while others were mourning their losses. (George Weasley, was no where to been seen.). Sherlock on the other hand was desperately searching for John. They had lost each other sometime during the fight, and now John was nowhere to be seen.

He walked past Molly Hooper, who beamed at him as he did. She looked alright, other than a few scratches on her face and body. Lestrade and Mycroft, both of whom had showed up for the fight were huddled together in a corner. Lestrade who had a deep cut on his arm was having it closed by Mycroft. Sally and Anderson had both showed up for the fight, and were helping tend to people with minor injuries.

When Sherlock surveyed the area, and no sign of John he headed to the Hospital Wing. Perhaps John had gone to help the wounded? Sherlock ran up to the hospital wing, looking up and down the beds. It was fairly calm in the room and Madame Pomfrey was bustling about attending people. Sherlock walked to the edge of the room, where he finally found John laying in a bed in the corner. Sherlock walked over and his stomach fell at the sight.

John's shoulder was wrapped up tightly. He looked pale and he was fighting off sleep.

"Hey Sherlock..." He said softly.

"John..." he whispered coming up to the bed, and taking his free hand. "What..."

"Curse to the shoulder. Shattered it. Can't be healed by magic, so we had to do it the muggle way." He smiled a bit. "I'm ok." he added quickly. "Madame Pomfrey's, that saint, making me take a painkiller potion every hour. Can't feel a thing." Sherlock remained silent, and sat on the edge of the bed, holding John's hand tightly. "What happened to your cheek?" John asked.

"A wall blew up in my face and cut it. It's nothing." Sherlock said calmly, now stroking John's knuckles.

"Pomfrey's going to have a fit later." John said with a chuckle. "Here let me heal it. My wand is... Huh. Lost my wand. Can I use yours? It works for me pretty well." John asked sitting up a bit.

"Lay down John. It can wait." Sherlock said.

"Nope. Hand me your wand, or I'll get up out of bed." Sherlock rolled his eyes and handed his wand to John. John waved it over the cut, and it healed instantly. "There we go. Your face is all pretty again." Sherlock rolled his eyes taking his wand back.

"Wonderful. now lie down. Try to get some sleep. Something." Sherlock said, his voice a tad warmer than normal. John nodded and laid back down. Sherlock reach out a hand and smoothed John's hair softly until John fell into peaceful sleep. Sherlock didn't leave his side once.


	7. The Mistletoe

**Warning! This chapter contains some heavy Johnlock! And some other pairings... **

**In this Chapter**

**Prisoner of Azkaban. Sherlock Holmes (5th Year) Slytherin, John Watson (5th Year) Gryffindor. Molly Hooper (3rd Year) Hufflepuff, Irene Adler (5th Year) Slytherin. Jim Moriarty (5th Year) Slytherin **

Hogwarts at Christmas time is a happy time. Mostly. If there's a complaint among students about the Holidays, it's the mistletoe. If two step under it, there are unable to move forward without sharing a kiss. It was a large nuisance for most of the school.

Like for Sherlock Holmes, who would just like to go to class without finding himself trapped under a mistletoe.

For others, it as a blessing.

Like Molly Hooper, who would change her path to end up under it with Sherlock Holmes.

"Whoops! Sorry Sherlock!" Molly would say with a knowing smile. "I guess we have to kiss _again. _3 times in a day, how weird?"

It wasn't just her. For some reason, most girls would gladly jump under the mistletoe with him this year.

"Oh hello Sherlock~" Irene would say if they got stuck together. "Seems like we're stuck here." She would run her fingers down his chest with a smirk.

It wasn't just girls either...

"Sherlock Holmes. How nice to see you." Jim would say, taking a hold of Sherlock's robes. "Give daddy a kiss~"

Sherlock couldn't take it anymore. Was it too much to ask to not be molested every time he went to a class? And why the hell did people suddenly like him? He prefered it when people hated him. it was just odd to see people try to be close to him. People would get these dreamy looks on their faces if they looked at him for too long. It was driving Sherlock mad! Even John would occasionally get a bit handsy!

"Sherlock, mate I think you're over thinking this a bit." John told him, hen Sherlock went on a rant about how people wouldn't leave him alone. The two were a secluded corner of the library talking. "I mean, yes. You've gotten more attractive since last year, don't give me that look I'm not hitting on you, just stating the obvious." John said "Your face finally grew into your cheekbones, and you grew like a foot over summer. I mean last year, you were like an inch taller than me. Now, I come up to your shoulder."

"John there's more to this than me just getting tall." Sherlock said pacing. "There must be something else. People are pushing away others to be next to me. And it's not all the time. But when it happens, it happens suddenly!" Sherlock said "No there's got to be something I'm missing..." But John was no longer listening. Sherlock just seemed... So much more attractive suddenly. His skin seemed to give off a silvery glow. John felt very self conscious suddenly. He had to do something to impress Sherlock. But what?

"See John! You're doing it!" Sherlock said pulling John out of his trance. John blushed heavily as he realised that he gotten very close to Sherlock.

"Huh..." John mumbled backing up.

"It's getting worse John. It's like I'm a... A... Of course!" Sherlock said grinning. "I'll have to send a letter to mother to check and see. But it makes sense.. Come along John, I have to write a letter!" Sherlock taking John by the hand, and pulling him out of the library. But in Sherlock's haste he forgot that mistletoe hung in the entrance. The both came to a sudden stop. Sherlock groaned. "No come on!" He yelled at the hanging plant.

John blushed heavily, as Sherlock turned to face him. He was doing it again. Whatever it was that made him so attractive and... So touchable. "Well..." John said, his hand still in Sherlock's "If we must..." He grabbed Sherlock by the tie and brought him down for a kiss.

It took several moments for John to snap out of it, and pulled away with a large blush covering his face.

"Yeah ok. Something's off about you." He said quickly, looking anywhere but Sherlock.

"Told you..." He mumbled, a faint pink dusting across his cheeks.

**Ahaha. I ship them so hard. you guys will find out why Sherlock is so good looking later. But it should be pretty easy to guess. **


	8. The Solar System

**This is a funny one. It was born from a conversation between me and a friend. She always considered Sherlock a Ravenclaw, while (obviously) feel that he's a Slytherin. We had a nice chat, and while she made some good points, I won our little debate with two words. (and now every time I say it she cracks up laughing) . **

**But seriously, I spent like an hour in the beginning wondering where to put Sherlock. My first thought **_**was **_**Ravenclaw. But when I really thought about it... Slytherin seemed to be the obvious choice. **

**In this Chapter**

**Chamber of Secrets: Sherlock Holmes (4th Year) Slytherin, John Watson (4th Year) Gryffindor.**

It was a little known fact, that Sherlock had a small leather-bound notebook he took everywhere. It was an even lesser known fact of what was in said notebook. It was all of Sherlock's personal work. The invention of spells, and potions and really anything that suited his fancy. And only one other person had seen the inside of the notebook, other than Sherlock. John had. Or rather John was just seeing it.

He flipped through the pages. Most of the book was filled, and every page was covered in diagrams, and small notes. And most of it was pretty amazing. One of the spells Sherlock had created explained that a silver wave would be created. It was a physical embodiment of a person's magic and could be manipulated into shapes, and could be used as an offensive or defensive spell. Sherlock watched John as he read bits and pieces of the book.

"Sherlock... This is amazing." Sherlock felt a stab of pride from John's words. "Really.. I mean it's so... Good!" He said

"You think?" Sherlock asked, trying not to sound like he really cared. He failed.

"Yeah! It's really advanced magic. I mean... Wow." Sherlock tried not to grin. He was afraid John would think him to be mad or steal his work... "I just have one question." John said suddenly.

"Yes?" Sherlock inquired.

"Why are you not a Ravenclaw? Aren't they really smart?" He asked.

"Oh. That. Well I'm not a Ravenclaw because Mycroft was." Sherlock said simply.

"That can't be it." John said rolling his eyes. "Come on, you're the smartest in our year, if not the whole school, save Dumbledore."

"Fine. I don't have a thirst for knowledge. I don't care about learning everything I can." Sherlock said

"So?" John asked. "Is that really it? You don't care about everything?"

"Well there's that. And that the sorting hat said, and I quote "Ravenclaws would know about the Solar System"."

"The Solar System? You don't know about the Solar System?" John asked, shocked.

"Oh here we go..."

**This is also a short one. As far as these little 'Moments' go. **


	9. The Question

**I've had this for a while. I mean this was like the third one I ever wrote. Also, I just finished finals so summer can start! Also... I lost my list. My list of moments I was going to write. It's... Well it's somewhere in my bag, but there are a lot of things in my bag. So guys, I have a question. Do you have any ideas? I like to hear ideas from others because they might stimulate an idea for me. SO. ANYTHING? **

**Also be warned this contains some Johnlock. Oh! And I forgot Irene and Sarah. Same year as John and Sherlock and a Slytherin for **

**Irene and Ravenclaw for Sarah. So yeah. **

**In This Chapter:**

**Goblet of Fire: Sherlock Holmes (6th Year) Slytherin, John Watson (6th Year) Gryffindor, Irene Adler (6th Year) Slytherin, Sarah (No idea what her last name is. (Help?) 6th year) Ravenclaw, Sally Donovan (6th Year) Gryffindor , Stewart Anderson (6th Year) Ravenclaw, Molly Hooper (4th Year) Hufflepuff, Mike Stamford (6th Year) Hufflepuff. **

"So Sherlock," John started, sitting on the table next to Sherlock's cauldron as Sherlock started tossing in things here and there. "You taking anyone to the Yule Ball?" He asked

"Yes. Haven't asked them yet, but I'm my answer will be yes. Unless they already got a date which I know they haven't." He said not looking away from his work. John tilted his head... Who was Sherlock going to ask? And why did thinking about it make him sick? John shrugged it off and decided he had to know who he was taking. "Are you thinking about asking someone?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh. Me? I was going ask Sarah, that Ravenclaw girl in our year."

"Dull." Sherlock said simply.

"But I dunno." John cast a room around the empty classroom. Snape was normally in here when Sherlock was doing his experiments but no sign of him. "Who are you going ask? Irene? Because I know she wants you to ask her."

"No." Sherlock said. "She's clever but she becomes boring eventually. But I give her credit, she lasts longer than most. But she's got a hell of record to beat after you. _You've _managed to keep my attention for 6 years." John blushed slightly and went down the list.

"Molly?" He asked.

"No. She did ask me though. Turned her down. But I did hear she asked Harry."

"Yeah he shot her down too." John said. "Is it even a girl...?" He asked. He had always wondered if Sherlock was even into woman.

"Nope." Sherlock said bringing a flask up to his eyes for a better look.

"Mike?"

"No."

"Anderson?" John asked half joking.

"Don't be stupid John. I hate Anderson. Besides, he's going with Donovan."

"Then who are you taking? I've named off just about everyone who you talk to!" John said exasperated. Sherlock simply look at him.

"No you didn't. You're forgetting someone. Someone _very _important to me." John simply looked confused at him. Sherlock laughed quietly. "What is it like in your head? It must be so boring. _You. _Idiot." John's jaw dropped. "And yes, this is me asking you to the ball." Sherlock said, looking down at his potion, giving it a ster.

"Sherlock... You're supposed to ask someone you're romantically attracted to. Not your best friend. If that were the case this whole thing would be a lot easier." John said laughing nervously. There was no way he was serious. John wasn't gay! And he was most certainly not attracted to Sherlock. With his perfect curly hair, or his flawless pale skin.. Or those wonder lips he just wanted to kiss...

Dammit. He _was _gay.

"I'm aware of what it is to ask someone to the ball." Sherlock said shooting him a grin. John blushed heavily.

"Alright then."

**Oh John. You little thick head you~ **


	10. The Hiding Place

**In this chapter: **

**Deathly Hallows. Sherlock Holmes (19 2 years out of Hogwarts), John Watson (19, 2 years out of Hogwarts). **

"John!" Sherlock called as he came into their flat. "John where are you?" He called his voice quivering ever so slightly.

"Sherlock?" John asked coming out of the kitchen. Sherlock suddenly pulled him into a hug. "What?" John asked confused, but Sherlock had already brought him into a kiss. Sherlock pulled away suddenly, his eyes wide with fear.

"Get your things. In your own time, but quite quickly. We need to leave. Now." He said then ran into the bedroom, and grabbed a small bag. "Only get the bare essentials, and anything you simply cannot part with." He said and waved his wand over his bag. "Hurry." He said and started throwing clothes into his bag. He must have cast an undetectable enlargement spell.

"What...? Why?" He asked.

"Vol.." He stopped himself. "He-Must-Not-Be-Named. Ministry's fallen." John stared at him. "Mycroft alerted me. Since father's high up he knows what they're planning. They're going to start arresting muggleborns. And I can't stand the idea of losing you, so we're leaving."

"I... Oh god. This is... Vol-"

"Don't say his name!" Sherlock yelled. Strange. Sherlock has never feared the name. "It's jinxed. If you say it, they find you." He said. "Now stop asking questions. We'll have plenty of time to talk later. Start packing!" He yelled throwing as much as he could in his bag. John jumped and started packing as well.

"So that's it?" He asked as he packed. "We're going to hide? Miss the fighting?" He asked.

"No one's going to fight. Not yet. Mycroft is going to be our contact and he promised if something starts, we'll be alerted. Besides if we don't hide they'll take you." Sherlock said looking at John intently. "And I'd _die _before I'd let that happen."

John blushed slightly and nodded. They packed what they needed and the left the apartment.

"Where are we going to go?" John asked as they walked down the street.

"Where would you like to go?" Sherlock asked. "We may as well go somewhere pleasant."

"Italy? I've always wanted to see Rome."

"Right. To Italy then." Sherlock said, and held out his hand. John took it tightly. They walked down a deserted alleyway, and disapparated.

**Perhaps I should explain a bit about their bloodline. I figure this is a good place to. **

**John is a muggleborn. Sherlock is a pureblood (ish), from a very famous bloodline. Sherlock's mother is from Eastern Europe. I didn't really pick from where, one of those small countries north of Greece. Like Albania, Bulgaria, or Romania. This is somewhat important. Because she's not fully human. She's half veela. So Sherlock's a fourth veela. I'll probably dedicate a one shot to John finding out that Sherlock's one fourth veela. **

**That'll be fun. **

**Edit: So, I meant to upload this a while ago. Opps...? **


End file.
